


Halloween Hijinks

by analyticamethyst



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Lots and lots of references, paperinik is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticamethyst/pseuds/analyticamethyst
Summary: Huey calls a meeting to discuss Halloween costumes.





	Halloween Hijinks

When Huey showed up to the kid meeting with a clipboard and clothing bag tucked under his arm and a larger than usual grin on his face, Dewey knew he was in trouble.

Huey called meetings about once a week. The topics ranged from planning who would bring what on the Adventure of the Week to brainstorming ways to get Uncle Donald to stop “forgetting” his depression meds when he thought he was getting better. Sometimes Louie, Dewey, Webby, or Lena would throw one, but very rarely. Launchpad planned one once. He wanted to pick snacks for their Darkwing Duck marathon.

The clipboard was normal, but the clothing bag? Not so much.

Now, aside from maybe Launchpad, Dewey was the least analytic of the squad. But even he could figure out what a clothing bag, October, and one of Huey’s planning meetings meant.

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Huey whipped out blueprints and a half-sewn mini Gizmoduck costume. “It’s Halloween time, gang! What are you going as for Halloween this year?”

Webby fidgeted with her skirt. “Is this about trick-or-treating? Granny never lets me go.”

Huey stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, his overexcited tone slipping down to a gentle one. “Don’t worry, you’ll be with us. I already talked to her and she said it would be okay as long as we take certain precautions. Don’t worry, Webby.”

She beamed back at up him.

Louie snorted. “She shouldn’t, Uncle Donald always goes with us and between him and Huey, there’s no precaution left uncarried out. No matter what. I’m sure Beakley will appreciate that.”

Huey nodded. “And we always make our own costumes. I know you know I’m going to be Gizmoduck, but what about you?” 

Webby’s eyes lit up. “I have sooooo many ideas! I try to sketch a new one each year. I could be Princess Rapunzel! Or Uncle Scrooge! Or Star Butterfly! Or that tall girl from Big Hero 6 because I have high heels with secret knives in them! Or a secret princess assassin! Or Goldie O’Gilt!”

“Yew are NOT goin’ as Goldie O’Gilt for Halloween!!!” Scrooge barked from the other room.

Louie burst out laughing and Huey scribbled on his clipboard, ignoring everyone else. “All right, Webby: Rapunzel, Uncle Scrooge, Star, assassin Honey Lemon, princess assassin, or Scrooge’s girlfriend,” he murmured to himself. “All right. Dewey?”

“Ooh, or I could be Duck Defender,” Webby mused, her eyes lighting with a new idea.

Huey’s head jerked up from a clipboard. “That’s a great idea! We could have a superhero theme! We could all go as superheroes! Dewey, you could be Darkwing Duck-”

“-Launchpad is already Darkwing Duck-” Dewey interjected.

“-Lena, you could be the Quiverwing Quack-”

“Me? Pass as a 7 year old redhead tomboy? How about no,” Lena remarked dryly.

“She’s not that young. She’s like, our age,” Dewey sniffed.

Huey rolled his eyes. “And Louie, you could be Paperinik.”

Donald, passing through the kitchen to get some coffee, poked his head into the room. “You’re dressing up as Paperinik?”

Louie rolled his eyes. “No, Huey wants a superhero theme. I’m going as Eugene.”

Dewey groaned. “They do this every year,” he muttered to no one in particular.

“Hey, you could go as Paperinik, Uncle Donald!” Webby announced happily, unaware of Donald’s brief thunderstruck expression. “Then Louie can be Cloverleaf!”

Donald was shaking his head before the words were out of her mouth. “Absolutely not. I’ll stick with my old zombie costume, thanks.”

“You don’t need to wear that ratty old thing anymore. Uncle Scrooge would probably buy you a new one,” Louie remarked.

Donald snorted noncommittally. “Are you serious? He’d never do that.”

Louie shrugged. “I guess so.”

Huey tapped his pen to his clipboard. “Anyway! Come on guys, we have to figure this out!”

Louie slumped back on the couch. “Aw, do we have to? I’ve already told you what I’m going as, so why do I need to stay?”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you curious?”

Louie shrugged. “Not really. I’ll find out when we go scrap hunting through Uncle Donald’s old sewing bin.”

Webby perked up. “Uncle Donald has a sewing bin?”

Dewey groaned. “Look, guys, we literally do this every year. We never finish, because you two start bickering. Can we just go scrap hunting, please?”

Huey glared at him and Louie for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Ugh. Fine. But only because I know we won’t be productive. This won’t happen again!” he announced as he strode out of the room.

Lena smirked. “Geez, he sounds like Gyro.”

Louie chuckled. “Hey, he does! Don’t tell him though; he’d be so happy!”

As Louie and Lena chased after Huey, Webby fell back in with Dewey. “You never said what your costume would be,” she remarked.

Dewey froze. “Oh. Oh! I didn’t! I never got a chance!” He snorted and hurried to catch up with the other duckling. “Zak Storm, from that show Louie never watches because it’s ‘childish.’”

Webby grinned at him. “Cool!”

Lena stepped out from the doorway. “C’mon Webs. If you don’t hurry up Huey will make your costume. I bet my Gogo costume will be done by the time we get there.”

“Coming!” Webby chirped back, and sprinted after her best friend. Lena shot Dewey a smile as he ran to catch up as well.

He let a smile grow wide on his own face as well. Now that Huey and Louie’s annual spat was over, the real Halloween fun could begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I saved this for Halloween, but maybe I should’ve worked on it more beforehand because now it’s short, it sucked and I have an idea for a sequel that I’ll somehow write between now and tomorrow :P
> 
> This story has so many references in it ahaha I’m so sorry. If anybody knows who Zak Storm is I will personally high five you.
> 
> Happy early Halloween! What are you guys going as? I’m going to be Mabel Pines. :)


End file.
